


瞎幾把什麽普雷都上了還要什麽節操就是淦的火箭

by AllisonChloe



Category: Arashi (Band), MatsumotoJun×SakuraiSho
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonChloe/pseuds/AllisonChloe
Summary: 這篇肉用了我一個通宵第一次開JS的車我覺得我大概也就是這樣了你們將就著吃？吧其實我的本職還是BG小甜餅（x但是偶爾來一次這樣的也不錯下一次大概就是寫Y2了嘻嘻啾咪你們喲Peace！





	瞎幾把什麽普雷都上了還要什麽節操就是淦的火箭

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇肉用了我一個通宵  
> 第一次開JS的車我覺得我大概也就是這樣了  
> 你們將就著吃？吧  
> 其實我的本職還是BG小甜餅（x  
> 但是偶爾來一次這樣的也不錯  
> 下一次大概就是寫Y2了嘻嘻  
> 啾咪你們喲  
> Peace！

 

    櫻井翔今天難得和同事去了一趟居酒屋，興致高昂的他今天多喝了幾杯，已經被醉意侵蝕了。

 

    正是開心的時候看見手機提示燈在閃，原來是平日不怎麽早回家的松本潤今天卻給他發了一條短信：〔在哪呢，不回家嗎？〕

 

    看到信息，櫻井翔抓起手機手速飛快地回了戀人的短信：〔等下就回來，和同事在喝酒呢。今天你怎麽那麽早？〕

 

    〔沒事，你好好喝。〕看到這短短的一句話裏似乎帶著的不一樣的情緒，櫻井翔和同事草草告別抓起大衣就往店外走。

 

    邊走還不忘給家裏的人回信：〔嗯，我也正好準備走了，等我回家。〕

 

    〔好，等你。〕他收到了歸人等待的信息，臉上挂起來好看的微笑，卻不知道什麽在等待著他。

 

 

 

    櫻井翔緊趕慢趕回到家，打開家門自己的戀人就把他擁入懷中，不輕不重地啃咬著自己的脖頸。

 

    沒有預料到會有這樣迎接的櫻井翔用力地想要推開松本潤：“我回來了，潤？嗯啊。別這樣好嗎？”

 

    “喝了不少啊，味道很大嘛。”松本潤看似詢問的話語中帶了點怒氣，不但沒有放棄嘴上的事業，還將懷裏的人抱得更緊，像是要把他揉進自己的身體裏面。

 

    “讓我先去洗個澡好不好？”櫻井翔本來已經帶醉，力氣更是沒多少，手上推阻的小動作根本沒什麽用。

 

    “洗澡，好啊，我幫你洗。”語罷松本潤一把抱起他到了浴室，不一會兒就把他脫了個精光。

 

 

 

    他一下子軟在了松本潤的懷裏，不知道是醉酒的脫力還是被扒光的羞恥，用出奇柔軟的聲音輕叫：“潤，你別鬧。”

 

    “我可沒有想要和你閙的意思，你閉嘴，多叫一個音都有得你受。”説著松本潤把櫻井翔抱上了梳洗台，低頭就含住了他味道濃烈的男根吞吐了起來。

    

    櫻井翔沒想到突然會變成這樣，他使勁推著松本潤的頭，但是一下子就被鉗住了手。

 

    這時沒辦法抗拒的櫻井翔已經被挑起了一絲快感，喘著氣小聲地說：“不要…嗯啊…不要這樣…快…快停下來。”

 

    戀人并沒有理會他的拒絕和喊叫，而是加快了吮吸的速度和力度，不斷賣力地照顧著那根越發硬挺的肉棒。

 

 

 

    櫻井翔呼吸越來越重，細碎的呻吟慢慢溢出，他快要到了，松本潤壞心眼的用牙齒刺激著他的下體，用舌頭撩撥著馬眼，把滾燙的肉棒吞得更加深入。

 

    隨著櫻井翔的顫抖和一聲無法壓抑的呻吟，松本潤將白濁全數吞入，然後擡起頭親上了櫻井翔那誘人的雙唇，用舌頭撩撥著他的牙齒，將屬於他自己的味道回渡給他。

 

    還故意發出攪動的聲音，吻的櫻井翔都沒辦法呼吸才鬆開，啞著嗓子說：“我説過什麽，多發一個音都叫你好受，現在，好戲開始了。”

 

    説完沒等櫻井翔反應過來，就把他扛到了臥室扔到了床上。

 

 

    

    松本潤快手脫掉自己身上的衣物，手裏卻還拿著一根皮帶。他輕輕地對床上的櫻井翔說：“背對我，跪著。”

    

    櫻井翔沒有看見自己愛人這樣子可怕過，衹能乖乖照做。

 

    衹聼見一聲清脆的“啪”，皮帶抽在了櫻井翔柔軟的翹臀上，櫻井翔嗚咽地嗯了一聲。

 

    然後松本潤冷冷地説：“出去玩還和別人喝得那麽醉，我現在還要再懲罰你，再用皮帶打你四下。”櫻井翔衹得點了點頭，聽話地跪在床上不敢有多餘的動作。

 

    四下皮帶抽打應聲而過，松本潤也放下了皮帶，他上前溫柔地撫摸著皮帶抽打過留下的紅印，引來櫻井翔細細的顫抖。

 

    松本潤摸上愛人的下身，卻發現他又一次擡頭：“這樣都能硬起來，你看來沒有樣子那麽清純，還真是個騷。”

 

    “沒有，我沒有。”櫻井翔帶著輕微的哭腔不斷搖頭。

 

    “沒有，可是你的身體説有。”説著松本潤把櫻井翔推到在床上，從床頭櫃拿出潤滑液擠出一坨，隨手把瓶子扔開，仔細把手指凃勻，一根手指不由分説地伸進了櫻井翔緊致的小穴裏，不那麽溫柔還帶點急切地做著進出。

 

    櫻井翔那裏受得住一下子襲來的侵略，衹能盲目地叫著：“嗯啊…潤…輕…輕點…嗯…嗯啊…潤”

 

    “剛還説不要，現在怎麽就那麽浪了。”説著松本潤伏上了他的背，揉捏著他的乳頭。

 

    身下的人輕輕地呻吟出聲，松本潤也加快了擴張的速度，畢竟是自己調教出來的人，柔軟的小穴慢慢也溢出蜜汁，努力吞吃著三根手指了。

 

 

 

    櫻井翔接受著愛人的撫慰，可是怎麽都不覺得滿足：“嗯…快進來…嗯啊…不要再玩了…我想要…想要…嗯啊…”

 

    松本潤沒有出聲，而是一掌抽打在他屁股上，把他整個人翻過來面對著自己：“想要應該怎麽説？嗯？是這樣教你的嗎？”

 

    手上擴張的動作也沒有停，探尋的動作讓松本潤摸到了一個點，他用力地按揉著那一點，櫻井翔止不住地顫抖尖聲呻吟：“啊！嗯啊…求您了…求您用肉棒滿足我…求您…嗯啊快插進我…嗯啊我的身體裏面…”

 

    松本潤露出了今天第一個微笑，摸了摸身下人的臉：“這就成全你”。

 

 

    

    松本潤連忙套上安全套，又塗上了一層潤滑液，在櫻井翔已經濕漉漉的穴口磨蹭著。

 

    但是櫻井翔已經忍不住了，自己動起了腰，松本潤便將他忍耐多時的巨物一下子沒入，就算是被仔細開拓過的小穴也難以招架，於是櫻井翔被這痛感和快感同時襲擊，無法抵擋的他衹得仰起頭大口喘氣。

 

    松本潤將愛欲和怒氣一下子發泄出來，大力地抽插著，享受著身下人柔軟而又緊致的小穴，那軟肉緊綳著吸得松本潤生疼，他速度便放緩一點好讓櫻井翔能夠快點放鬆適應。

 

    櫻井翔已經沒辦法做更多的回應了，只懂得嗯嗯啊啊地大聲吟叫，他想伸手去撫慰自己硬的不得了的肉棒，但是被松本潤抓起了手按在身邊，說是要讓他被操得射出來，櫻井翔完全沒力氣反抗，衹能享受松本潤的强烈抽插帶給他的巨大快感。

 

 

 

    櫻井翔發出的呻吟越發甜膩大聲，松本潤心裏面那把鋼尺一下子被掰斷，他知道櫻井翔每一個敏感，他把這些都烙在了腦海裏面。

 

    他開始發了狂地對準櫻井翔後穴裏面那個點來攻擊，手上還把那兩顆紅腫不已的櫻桃揉來捏去，舌頭也不安分地舔過愛人的耳垂和耳後。

 

    操弄了幾回，櫻井翔已經沒辦法説出合理的句子，斷斷續續地喊著：“啊！嗯啊！要！要到了…要射了啊…”

    

    聽到這些，松本潤猛地加速操動，像是要把自己全部的愛都放在上面那樣强烈。

 

    櫻井翔又一次尖叫著抽搐著射出了已經范稀的白濁，他不能自控地抱著松本潤顫抖。

 

    松本潤撫摸著戀人此刻潮紅的臉龐，低下頭與他深吻，給予全身心的柔情和愛，來安慰一個面對高潮那麽脆弱的他。

 

 

 

    可是松本潤怎麽捨得那麽快那麽容易就放過他，他輕輕將高潮后脫力的愛人抱起轉了個身，櫻井翔便背對著他坐在了他的懷裏。

 

    松本潤一直沒有離開櫻井翔身體，櫻井翔體内的巨物也隨著他的挪動一直摩擦著他緊致的内壁，櫻井翔的情欲再一次被松本潤挑撥起來，上式的體位把他愛人的巨根吞得更深。

 

    這一次輪到松本潤來享受了，他抱緊了懷中的可人兒，有節奏地操弄了起來，他的男根被愛人的小穴柔軟地吞食著，他的聽覺被愛人毫不吝嗇的呻吟填滿。

 

    他扭過愛人的脖頸和他親吻起來，和他交換著身體裏一切的甜蜜和生命的必須，身下沒有停止的頂弄製造出愛人的歌啼也全數照收。

 

 

 

    漸漸地松本潤也快要到了，他猛烈地抽插著已經泥濘不堪的小穴，大力得要把囊袋也嵌進櫻井翔的身體裏似的。

    

    他一下一下全頂在了櫻井翔的敏感點上，櫻井翔嗓子已經快喊啞了，身上誘人的汗水從髮梢滴到胸膛。

 

    松本潤身下越發大力和快速地抽插著，櫻井翔似乎聽到愛液滋潤運動的聲音，整個人越發滾燙起來。

 

 

 

    松本潤的呼吸也漸漸重了起來，手臂把戀人抱得死死地，這種充滿占有欲和保護慾的姿勢把櫻井翔擊潰。

 

    他一下一下也磨過櫻井翔最舒服的位置，櫻井翔顫抖著達到了一次高潮，陰莖顫抖著卻衹是吐出了透明的液體，他緊縮的小穴也把松本潤夾得死死的。

 

    幾番起落過後，松本潤攀上了快感的高峰，白灼也全數交出。

 

 

 

    松本潤抱著懷裏還沒有從高潮緩過來的愛人，親吻著他的耳後，軟軟地說：“我最愛的人是你，所以我最在意的是你，所以你，別想著逃。”


End file.
